Recently, a heterogeneous network has been suggested as the next-generation communication network. This heterogeneous network is a network in which a plurality of kinds of small-or-medium-scale base stations coexist in a macro-cell by performing underlay transmission or spectrum sharing. A Remote RadioHead (RRH) cell base station, a hot zone base station (Pico/micro-cell eNB), a femto-cell base station (Home eNB), a relay device (relay base station), and the like are referred to as small-or-medium-scale base stations.
Such a heterogeneous network has a problem that, when different base stations such as a macro-cell base station and a femto-cell base station use the same frequency, improvement in area capacity is degraded by occurrence of interference. In this connection, for example, Patent Literature 1 and Patent Literature 2 disclose technologies for the problem of interference between different transmission devices.